My Heart
by pepperella
Summary: “What are you doing? You look like a clown. Oh wait. You are a clown,”he remarked.“It’s what you call dancing,” Mikan rolled her eyes.“Dance with me, Natsume! I dare you.”“No way. Judging from your performance, you dance with two left feet.”
1. Chapter 1: Breaking Up is Hard to Do

A/N: Hey hey hello guys! I'm a first timer on writing such fiction. Lo, the mediocrity. Haha! Go easy on me. ) I originally planned on writing a Natsume-Hotaru fic. But i still don't want to die. LOL The breakup was based on my bestfriend's life. Bwahahaha!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Gakuen Alice.

**My Heart**

**+x+x+**

**Chapter 1: Breaking Up is Hard to Do**

_**March 20**__**th**__** (Thursday), 8:21PM, Mikan's room**_

"Hey! I'm Mikan Sakura and I've just decided to make this uhmm… radio diary? Oh right! Radio Diary! Hehehe! So, this is how it's gonna be; I'm going to record juicy events that happened in my diurnal activities… and I'm going to call you Kiwi! No, Bob, since it's shorter and has only one syllable. Haha!" Gee. Do I really sound this stupid on this tape recorder?

"Head start, I'm 15 years old and I study at a school two blocks away from my house, Alice Academy. It's pretty much a city there! My eyes probably bulged out the day I set foot there. We are ranked academically and socially (I say that's a pretty lame system, don't you agree?). My rank? I'm proud to say I'm a three-star. Yay me! Hard work really pays off, ne? And I couldn't be what I am if it weren't for my best friend, Hotaru. She gives justice for putting the word "best" in best friend. She's got these bizarre inventions that never fail to amaze me and she's got a lot of clients tailing her, too. That's how great my Hotaru is! She has a different way of showing she cares though. She's practically void of emotions. But I still love her—very much! She's so busy nowadays with the Science Fair a few days from now. That's why we can't hang out that much. But it's okay coz she said we'd have lunch tomorrow. I'm confident she's going to win!" /sigh/ Talking about my Hotaru makes me feel all tingly inside.

"I'm a pretty simple girl, really. I could live in an island with only Howalons with me. I practically slip on a tee and pants and I'm good to go. I abhor putting on make up! Shouldn't you let your natural beauty shine instead letting all these cosmetics do the job for you? Well, I say—"

**RING! RING!**

"Could somebody get that?" Sheesh. Sometimes, it's really troublesome to have a phone outside your room.

"Hello! Is this a missed call or what?" I couldn't help but giggle overhearing my nanny's idiocy. Does she do that on purpose?

"Mikan!" she called out. "It's for you, dear. It's your _boyfriend_," emphasizing the word boyfriend. I could feel her grin penetrating the concrete wall. Really. Good thing no one could see me blush.

"Wait Bob! I'll be back in a jiffy, 'kay? Don't go anywhere. Oh wait! You can't. Silly me. Hehe." as I click the PAUSE button and went outside my room.

"Hey Wrex..."

* * *

**30 minutes later**

"Hello Bob! Sorry to keep you waiting. Anyway, that was Wrex, my hunny for five months now. I haven't talked about him yet, have I? Oh okay. He's the most amazing guy in the whole wide world! He's the greatest hip hop dancer in our grade—in the school even! He's not afraid to show it. Well, who would with all that talent? He's tall, dark, and HANDSOME. He's a bit sensitive with his color though. Hehe. He's just too good to be true. I'm glad we're together. Going stronger. Yup. Definitely going stronger. Hohummmm. 11PM? Is that really the time? No wonder I already feel sleepy. I better sleep now or else Mum might scream at me for staying up late—_again_. I still have classes tomorrow. Jin-jin's our first period. /Groan/ Why can't I have a nicer homeroom teacher anyway? Like Narumi-sensei. Oh well! 'til tomorrow! Oyasumi, Bob! I'll dream of my Wrex." With a click on the STOP button on my tape recorder, I finally dozed off to Dreamland.

_**

* * *

**_

March 21_**st**__** (Friday), 8:04PM, Mikan's room**_

"Hi Bob! It's Mikan again. Anyway, Hotaru's acting all weird this afternoon. She kept hitting me with her Baka gun. It hurt, you know! That idiot! She didn't even talk to me after that. I tried talking to her but she just gave me grim looks. I wonder why. Maybe I forgot that we had our lunch date. OMG! **I forgot about our lunch date! **Maybe that's it. But my Hunny called up. Oh, that Hotaru. She's as petty as me sometimes."

"You know what, Bob. There's this girl, Laura? Lina? Luna? Luna! Yeah, Luna! She's all over my Hunny. She's been bugging us for a while now. I think my Hunny is giving in to her meretricious charms. I'm giving Wrex his final chance. That pathetic sea witch, inveigling Wrex! She's pretty and all. But her looks are just too trashy. I mean, c'mon! Prodding around the campus in a micro-mini-skirt and what's up with all those make-up? It's not even Halloween yet! Ahh. Sorry. Maybe it's the green-eyed monster within me talking. But if she dares taking away Wrex, I'll declare World War III! Or is it WWIV? Hehe. /yawn/ I'm pooped from all those hits from that notorious Baka gun. Do we have to have classes on a Saturday? /yawn/Night-night Bob! "another click on the STOP button.

_**

* * *

**_

March 26_**th**__** (Wednesday), 9:17PM, Mikan's room**_

"Oh Bob! I'm so sorry for not talking to you for five days now. You see, my heart's shattered into a million pieces! So, this was how my day went, five days ago.

**FLASHBACK**

_I was already running with the speed of light to my classroom. I WAS LATE, homeroom started 10 minutes ago. Good thing I'm very good at running. I could compete in the Olympics! Anyway, as I opened the gigantic door (it took me a minute. Haha!) to our classroom, I was greeted by Yuu, our class representative and one of my best friends too. _

"_Good morning, Mikan-chan! You're 11 minutes late. Good thing there's a teachers' meeting. You're in luck. We're free all morning."_

_Phew! All that rush for nothing. I gave him a sheepish smile. _

"_Thanks, Yuu. Good morning to you, too." I replied. No wonder the whole room's in some sort of pandemonium._

_I approached Hotaru. She was tinkering on an invention of hers. I know she shouldn't be disturbed, with the nearing Science Fair and all but I have to apologize._

_It's now or never._

"_Hotaru, I—"I started but was stopped when something hit my face. It was a picture of Wrex and on top his lap was Luna. My eyes grew wide. A picture was worth a thousand words._

_My mind was totally blank._

"_Save it. Go out and talk to that moronic boy friend of yours before matters get worse." _

Tears were welling at my eyes, as I was trying to keep a straight face. My left foot was already outside the door when suddenly,

"_Hey."_

_I turned._

_Without even lifting her head. She said, "That costs 1000 rabbits."_

_With that, I cracked a smile. Oh, Hotaru._

_Without wasting time, I headed left and went to the room next ours. Wrex's room was more chaotic._

"_Hey Wrex! You're girlfriend's here to see you. Hey hot stuff!" a random guy said._

"_I think someone's in trouble," another guy chimed in. _

"_Ooh. Busted!" with that, the whole class snickered._

_I glared at them. The whole class abruptly hushed._

"'_Sup, Hun?" Wrex greeted._

"_I need to talk to you ALONE." I dragged him outside._

"_Hold up! What's with all this dragging? Are you mad or something?"_

_Without warning I halted._

"_Care to explain this?!" I showed him the picture. Was it me or his expression was contorted in every possible way? _

"Oh, Hunny. Some idiot just framed me up. Don't I look hot here?" He came up with pathetic alibi.

"_Well, the idiot you're referring to is my best friend, you blockhead! I've had enough, Wrex."_

"_Hun..."_

"_Wrex, please…"as I swallowed hard. I hope I won't regret this._

"_Wrex, please. Let. Me. Go."_

_There came an eerie pause._

"_I'm sorry, Hun. I'm such a dimwit for blowing up the last chance you've given me."_

_  
A single tear trickled down his face. Could I turn back time and start over again?_

_I'll take back what I said!_

_Too late._

"_We're still friends, right?" he asked._

_I nodded._

"_No matter what, I'd always be here for you. I love you, Mikan." _

He kissed my cheek for the last time as our hands intertwined. He walked me back to my classroom.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"So that's pretty much it. That low life! He said he'd still be there for me. Liar! I saw him making all kissy kissy goo goo with Luna this morning. It's really heart-wrenching. How come it's so easy for him to move on while my heart's still stuck with him?! Hoooo—"

**BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!**

Ouchie!

"Pipe down, baka! I'm trying to sleep here. Who are you talking to, anyway?" a sleepy stoic voice said.

"You're so mean, Hotaru! I'm talking to Bob."

"Who's Bob?"

"My tape recorder!"

"Are you really that idiotic to actually name your tape recorder?"

"Yes!" whaa?! As my mind was fully registering what she said. I threw a pillow at her.

"Thanks for the pillow, Idiot." Hotaru said when she caught the pillow and drifted off to sleep.

"Noooo! I gave her my fave pillow! Anyway, hi again Bob. I forgot to mention that Hotaru is a stowaway…"

"Care to repeat that?!" Wow. She's still awake?

"Nothing, oh lovable best friend of mine!"

"Good." She dozed off. I poked her elbow, just to make sure. No reaction. Yup. I'm sure she is already asleep.

"Anyway, before I was rudely interrupted by my ever-so-angelic best friend, she's sleeping over tonight since Science Fair's over. I missed her, you know! And yeah, she won. Toldya! It's good to have her here now. She consoled me and listened to my sob stories for the nth time tonight. That's why she's a little grumpy. Hehe." My heart twisted in agony again.

"I made a poem. I know it sucks. But I have to let out my melancholy somehow. So here it is. It's entitled 'Emptiness.' Here goes."

**Emptiness**

_It's still fresh in my memory._

_The scar on my finger bears a story_

_I saw you with one of your kind,_

_You were all smiles; I noted it in my mind._

_I was shattered then and there,_

_All I could do was gawk and stare._

_I was alive, but my heart was bleeding._

_I was already lifelessly breathing._

_It felt like emptiness didn't want to leave my side._

_Every waking moment I soundlessly cried..._

_Are you not aware that you killed me?_

_You didn't even care to hear my pleas._

_Time left me behind,_

_Didn't heed if you were unkind..._

"I still don't have the finishing line though. It's really sad how someone was my everything and now, I feel so lost. I gave him my all. Now now, Mikan. Don't go crying all over again. I guess this is it. Goodbye, Bob. I can't listen to you all over again. It brings too much pain. _You_ bring me too much pain."

With that, Mikan took out the tape from the recorder.

"Farewell, Bob…" as she opened her window and threw the tape outside the street with all the force she could muster.

She saw it land inside a car that passed by.

"Oops!" She quickly ducked so that the victim couldn't catch a glimpse of her.

_**

* * *

**_

Meanwhile, inside the car

'Ouch. I didn't know people here would be barbaric. Throwing things outside the streets. What's this? A tape. Tsk.' A boy with raven tresses and red irises that looked like they glowed in the dark said.

"Are you okay, son?" a woman who drove the automobile asked.

"I'm fine, Mother." The boy answered curtly.

"Oh, good. This is the neighborhood where we're going to live. Just a few more blocks and we're there. Hang on, Natsume, Ruka!" The woman giddily replied.

The blond that was referred to as Ruka chuckled as his best friend shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

'Is this woman really my mother?' Natsume thought.

'Good thing my 'rents allowed me to stay with Natsume for a while. He could really need my company after _that_,' Ruka mused.

**_To be continued!_**

A/N: So, how was it? Please read and leave a review. Thanks a lot!) I let a friend read it and she said it was trash. It's the thought that counts,ne? Therefore, I'm immuned to flames. Haha!

(evading sticks and stones thrown at me. LOL)

-ashe

xoxo

* * *


	2. Chapter 2: Family Matters

A/N: It's focused on Natsume and _that._

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Gakuen Alice.

**My Heart**

**+x+x+**

**Chapter 2: Family Matters**

Before he knew it, Natsume was already inside his new room. It was too spacious for a lone occupant like him. He trained his eyes around it.

'Sheesh. Mom shouldn't shower me with such luxury. Some people might get it the other way. Like _Aoi_.' Natsume thought.

_Aoi_, his only sister. She thought that their mother loved Natsume, her onii-chan, more. Why shouldn't she think that way? Their mother lets Natsume get all the luxuries in life while she gets the next best thing. She gives him more attention, even how little she spends time with them. Aoi even thought that maybe, just maybe, their mother would be happier without her and live with her favorite offspring. Well, that was how an 11-year old perceived it. That's why Aoi chose to stay with their father.

**FLASHBACK**

_Everything was in utter chaos. Screaming was the only thing that can be heard in the Hyuuga manor—specifically in Mr. Hyuuga's office._

"_For a man in his late thirties, you sure are immature! When will you grow up?" a shrill voice of a woman said._

"_Immature, you say! Weren't I the one who saw this family through when you were so busy working?!" a man barked back._

"_For your information, I was working my butt off to support our family!" replied the woman, her green eyes turning into a deeper shade._

_  
"Funny. I thought that was the husband's job. I told you that I could take care of the financial matters while you take care of the kids. But no, you chose to be away from us."_

"_I did it for us. I did it—"she tried to explain but was cut off by her husband._

"_You should have thought of the children too!"_

"_You think I didn't think of the children?! C'mon! I did it for their future._ _How can you be so narrow-minded?! You changed a lot." As tears started to form in the corners her eyes but she willed herself not to cry._

"_I guess so. Now that you're here, it made me realize that it was better for you to have stayed at your office."_

"_Is that what you think? Well, I agree with you. Don't worry. I'll be off early tomorrow. I'll let my lawyer take care of the legal matters. I want to bring the children along with me."_

"_What?! You can't do that to me."_

"Don't worry. You'll have visitation rights."

_  
"Why don't we let them decide."_

"Okay. If that's what you want. Luisa!" she called.

_Moments later, footsteps were heard outside the office's door._

"_You called, Madame?" a pretty chamber maid with a thick accent walked in._

"_Please call the children." the lady of the house requested._

"_But Madame! At this late an hour? The children—"_

"_I did not ask for your opinion, Luisa. Just do as you're told." the woman bit back._

"_Right away, Madame." as the maid scurried off to wake the children._

_The kids were woken up by Luisa and were told they were called for by their parents._

"_What's all the fuss, parents?" a grumpy sixteen-year-old asked._

"_Now, Natsume. Don't address us like that," their father warned._

"_Yes, Mom. Dad. Why'd you wake us up at this time of night?" Aoi said awhile blinking off the sleep in her eyes._

"_Kids, it's hard to break this to you. But, Mom and Dad always fight with each other and this isn't healthy anymore. That's why, I will be going away and I'm taking you both with me." Their mother said gently but firmly._

"_I thought we were going to ask them which side they'll take?" the father, angrily interfered._

_Unbothered, she continued. "Aoi, honey. You and your brother will live with me, from now on. I will bring you to another place. I'll give you everything that you need. We'll live happily together. Don't worry; your father will visit you sometime. You'd like that, right?" she smiled at her daughter._

_Aoi was so confused. Did her mother really ask her come with her? This must be a dream! Before her so-called dream clouded her mind, she remembered the times when their mother took Natsume to places without her; the times when she wasn't there in her recitals while she was always present in Natsume's soccer games. She'd be angry with herself if she agreed with this woman._

"_No." Aoi answered. Her body shook as she uttered it as her hands trembled. 'Where was she when I needed her? Thinking about it, I don't think she cares for me.' Aoi furiously thought._

"_But… Why, Aoi?" her mother flabbergasted._

"_You… You don't love me! You only care for Onii-chan! Where were you when I needed a mother?! I'll stay with Dad. He cares for me. He treats us equally… unlike YOU." Aoi burst out._

"_Oh! My God, Aoi. It's not like that," she inched closer to hug Aoi but Aoi stepped back._

"_Get away from me, Mom. You know that's the truth!" Aoi said._

"_I see. Well, I'll be heading off now. Knowing that all of you don't want me here anymore. Take care, kids! I love you. Be good to your father, okay? Don't give him headaches. Dad, I'll ask my lawyer to prepare the papers immediately. I'll just pack my things and I'm leaving." Despite the roller coaster of emotions inside her, she smiled. A true smile but had a tinge of sadness. She went out the office and proceeded to their room and packed her belongings._

_After that, Natsume was rooted on the spot. All the while, he didn't even peep while his family was being broken in front his very eyes. He couldn't let this happen but everything was said and done. The least he could do was go with his mother._

_Aoi's flood gates broke out. While their father, his head in his hands was thinking, 'what have I done?'_

_Natsume approached his father and said, "I'm sorry, Dad. I won't let Mom go off alone. I'm going with her. I hope you understand."_

"_I understand completely, son." His voice was weary. "You take care of yourself and your mother."_

"_I will." He then went near Aoi. "I guess this is goodbye, sis. I know I can't change your mind but trust me, Mom loves us both. She had reasons."_

_Aoi felt guilty to say the least. She found her mouth dry. She couldn't find the words to say._

"_Well, I'll be off now before Mom leaves without me." Natsume said._

_He dashed off and sped outside, hearing the car careening outside the house and the gates opened._

"_Mom! I'm coming with you!" Natsume shouted._

_His mom, seeing him run, stopped the car._

"_Natsume?" and opened the car window._

"_I'm coming with you, Mom." He said._

"_Are you sure about that?" Natsume nodded. "Well, hop in!" Natsume went inside the car and sat at the front seat. The car was already outside the gates when she chattered like there's no tomorrow. "I already asked my secretary to find us a house at the other side of the city. You'll love it there! She said it was just near a school, Alice Academy. Is it okay for you to transfer schools?"_

"_It's okay, Mom. I didn't like my school anyway. But can we stop by at Ruka's? Just to say goodbye." Natsume asked._

"_Sure thing, Natsume."_

"_and Mom?"_

"_Yes?"_

"_I'm here. Enough with the fake smile. It's okay to cry."_

"_Oh, son!" She stopped the car at a street just to hug Natsume._

"_If you only know how hard this is all for me! It all happened too fast!" she couldn't stop the tears from flowing. _

"_I know, Mom. It'll be okay. And ouch. You're cutting off my air supply." Natsume grumbled._

"_Oh! I'm sorry. Off to Ruka's now! I'm alright, dear." She wiped her tears with the back of her hand._

_They arrived at Ruka's a quarter past one o'clock in the AM. Ruka was shocked to see Natsume at that late hour. Natsume told him everything that transpired a few hours ago and bade goodbye to his best friend. _

"_I'm so sorry to hear that. So where are you heading now?" Ruka questioned._

"_Mom said that her secretary already found us a home at the opposite end of this city and I'm transferring schools. But for now, I guess we'll spend the night at my Mom's office downtown." Natsume apathetically replied._

"_I'm coming with you." Ruka said._

"_You can't do that."_

"_But I want to."_

_  
"That's your choice."_

"_I'll just ask my parents, okay?"_

_Ruka knew Natsume was a hard nut to crack. He won't be able to adjust to the new environment. Though his looks gave him the upper hand, he didn't use it to his advantage. He wasn't the 'people type' anyway. Ruka's parents allowed him to go with Natsume, with some conditions, of course._

**END OF FLASHBACK**

'_That_ all happened too fast.'

* * *

A/N: I know. This chapter was sooooooooo serious that I think the clicking sounds of the keyboard lulled me to sleep while I was typing a while ago. I had to do this Snoresville chapter so that I can focus on the fun chapters. Haha!

I've noticed that there aren't many reviews. Should I continue on with this story?

Waaah.

I'm not being selfish here.

I just think y'all readers don't want this story. Hehe. (

I'm begging you to please leave a review.

I'll promise it'll be better and I'll update faster!

Yours truly,

ashe

The Desperate Authoress

P.S. haha! Don't mind me.


	3. Disappointed?

**!This isn't a chapter!**

I know. I know.

Gomenasai! é-.è

This isn't really a chapter. But I must inform you that I won't be updating sooner than I hope due to unwanted reasons. I promise that I'd post Chapter Three after the burial. Waah.

Anyway, thanks for the reviews (both for the stories **My Heart** and **I Heart You**) though there weren't that many. I must say, I appreciated you and your reviews. It really made me smile. Ű mwah mwah!

Tankkyoo so sooo much to;

-SerenityAkista- (my first reviewer. Mwah!)

niceladysakura (I know who you are. Haha!)

whosoever (thanks a lot for the honest criticism. I guess I was carried away. é-,è)

lytes (I also know who you are. Right, _niceladysakura_? Eheh.)

Squirrelie102 (hey hey!)

-aWy25- (so sorry for making you cry. )

emina25 (haha. people don't always get what they want, even Mikan. I apologize to Mikan fans. Eheh)

yujunsan (hello!)

chinesecutie07 ( ,)

That's about it. Hopefully, I'm getting better.

An ending to another chapter of my life. ;(

To _You_, since I know you won't visit this site, thanks a lot for the dance and the last hug. Haha!

'til next posting.

-ashe

xoxo


	4. Chapter 3: Listening to an Idiot Talk

'That happened too fast

**A/N:** Yeah,yeah. I told you I'd update a little later than expected. That unfortunate event made me realize how hard it is to lose someone. I cried a river. I miss Nana sooooooooo much.. :c Well, on with the story.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Gakuen Alice.

**My Heart**

**+x+x+**

**Chapter 3: Listening to an Idiot talk**

'_That happened too fast.'_

After minutes of thinking to himself, Natsume heard a knock on the wooden door.

**KNOCK!**

It was then followed by three knocks.

**KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!**

Natsume knew that that knock couldn't belong to anyone else but his shy best friend, Ruka. That was how others put it but he was okay.

The door opened and true enough, Ruka came in--in his bunny-printed pj's.

"If it isn't you and your way of knocking." Natsume greeted.

"Hey Natsume. Let's listen to the tape." Ruka ventured, completely ignoring the comment.

Natsume looked puzzled. What tape? What was he talking about?

Seeing his best friend's not-so-penetrable apathetic face befuddled, Ruka said, "The one thrown at you. Ring a bell?"

One second.

Two seconds..

Three…

"Sure."

Ruka fished a tape recorder out from his pocket and put the tape in for it to play. He pressed the PLAY button and the voice of a girl was heard throughout the room.

"_Hey! I'm Mikan Sakura and I've just decided to make this uhmm… radio diary? Oh right! Radio Diary! Hehehe! So, this is how it's gonna be…"_

"This girl's a psycho. Imagine talking to a tape recorder," Natsume mocked.

Ruka only quieted him.

"…_I'm 15 years old and I study at a school two blocks away from my house, Alice Academy. It's pretty much a city in there! ..."_

"By Jove! We're the same age and isn't that the school where we're transferring?"

"I guess that's what Mother said. Let's continue listening to the idiot talk."

"My, my. Aren't we interested?" Ruka teased.

"I'm not." Natsume said in utter annoyance.

"Whatever you say." Ruka grinned.

Natsume's thoughts betrayed his words though. Listening to this Mikan Sakura talk in such a carefree manner intrigued him. She was so calm and childish for a fifteen-year-old. But he still hasn't heard that much, now has he? )

'_I wonder what she looks like.'_

"_I couldn't be what I am if it weren't for my best friend, Hotaru. She gives justice for putting the word "best" in best friend. She's got these bizarre inventions that never fail to amaze me and she's got a lot of clients tailing her, too…She has a different way of showing she cares though. She's practically void of emotions. But I still love her—very much!"_

"I wonder what her best friend is like." Ruka thought out loud.

'Oh, shoot. Did I say that out loud? Judging from his smirk, I guess I did.' Ruka supposed.

"So, you're interested in the idiot's best friend, huh?" Natsume smirked.

"Why don't we just proceed, eh?" Ruka said, clearly irked.

"_I'm a pretty simple girl, really… I practically slip on a tee and pants and I'm good to go. I abhor putting on make up! Shouldn't you let your natural beauty shine instead letting all these cosmetics do the job for you?"_

'_She's simple. That's hard to find nowadays. The hags at the old school are trying too hard to conceal their ugliness by wearing too much makeup._

"_Wait Bob! I'll be back in a jiffy, 'kay? Don't go anywhere. Oh wait! You can't. Silly me. Hehe."…_

"_Hello Bob! Sorry to keep you waiting. Anyway, that was Wrex, my hunny for five months now…"_

"Aww. Too bad she's taken. But with your good looks and your not-so-good character, I'm almost sure she'll fall for you." Ruka's grin was from ear to ear seeing his best friend's bewildered face.

The duo continued on their exchange of their disparate thoughts concerning on what they've heard from the tape. When they came to the part to breakup, everything was so still. They listened to every word that Mikan spoke, like their life depended on it.

"_He kissed my cheek for the last time as our hands intertwined. He walked me back to my classroom."_

"_How come it's so easy for him to move on while my heart's still stuck with him?! Hoooo—"_

"_Pipe down, baka! I'm trying to sleep here. Who are you talking to, anyway?"_

"_You're so mean, Hotaru! I'm talking to Bob."_

"_Who's Bob?"_

"_My tape recorder!"_

"_Are you really that idiotic to actually name your tape recorder?"_

"_Yes!..."_

"You're future girl friend spoke, Ruka. I must say, she's no sweet talker." Natsume emotionlessly spoke but deep inside, he was snickering.

While Natsume was enjoying his laugh to himself, the boy in front of him was redder than anything you could ever imagine. It was so like him to be embarrassed with such a comment. After all, the one Natsume referred to as his 'future girl friend' was someone he barely knew. Let alone, her voice was his only reference.

_I saw you with one of your kind,_

_You were all smiles; I noted it in my mind._

"_I still don't have the finishing line though. It's really sad how someone was my everything and now, I feel so lost. I gave him my all…_ _"Goodbye, Bob. I can't listen to you all over again. It brings too much of the pain. You bring me too much pain."_

"I think that's the end of the tape. The girl's a total drama freak. Well, that was boring. I bet she's hideous." Natsume said, uninterested (or is he? )).

"I disagree. I know she's a pretty girl but that creep of a boy friend of hers wanted someone who he could do what he wanted and that Mikan's just a fragile flower. Saying she deserves someone better is definitely wrong since that guy's not even good enough." Ruka defended as if he knows her.

"You defend her like you know her." Natsume suspiciously said.

"I just can tell from her voice than she's been through a lot," Ruka spoke.

"Tell me about it." Natsume answered.

Their bickering would be endless if it wasn't for Natsume's mother's voice down the hall cutting in. Just by hearing her voice, you could tell she was angry. Who wouldn't be? Two young gentlemen were still chatting at three o'clock in the morning like it was daytime.

"Get some shuteye, both of you! You have to go to your new school a few hours from now. You might end up looking like the living dead." her voice was sleepy despite the exasperation.

"That's my cue to go back to the guest room. See you early in the morning, Natsume. Good night… or should I say good morning. Dream of your Mikan." That was Ruka's final words before he left Natsume alone in his room.

"Dream of her best friend too." He said to Ruka but Ruka was already out of his room.

After tucking their selves in bed, the two couldn't help but think,

'_Would I really meet her?'_

* * *

**A/N**: I still need some tips. I can't seem to know how to narrate. Haha. Bear with me. I'm still at a post-death disposition.

I promise that if I'd get 5 reviews, I'll post Chapter 4 tomorrow. Now, isn't that just a little thing. Please?é-.è

-ashe

xoxo


	5. Chapter 4:The Day that wasn't so Normal1

A/N: Whew

**A/N: **I thank all of those who reviewed.:) Much appreciated. Yay! Whew! It's been a while since I've updated. I went somewhere for enrolment. Yeah. I'm already a college freshman. Careless that I am, I left my credentials and it's a half day travel from my home. I know. You're not a bit interested with my negligence and whatever. I promised I'll post Chapter 4 if I had 5 reviews last Friday. But I had them on Saturday already. Technically, I didn't break my promise. Haha. You know what I'm saying. :)

**Tip: **Don't use LBC. It took 2½ days for my requirements to arrive. Hehe. Just kidding.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gakuen Alice. I do own my mind though. Who doesn't own their mind anyway?

**My Heart**

**+x+x+**

**Chapter 4: The Day That Wasn't So Normal I**

Every desk is in perfect order. The floors freshly swept. The chalk boards already cleaned and the erasers, completely chalkdust-free.

That is how it is in Classroom B. Well, in the earliest hours of the morning anyway—and it's still 7:15. Forty-five minutes before classes start.

That's entirely normal.

But today wasn't actually normal.

What wasn't normal for this particular day was seeing Mikan Sakura already sitting at her chair at 7:15. Why, it would've been the Apocalypse before she became an early bird.

It's even weirder when she was physically there but her mind was just elsewhere. Or maybe, _with_ _someone_.

Her pretty face was blank. Her brown eyes were fixed on the chalk board. Her long brunette hair was flowing with the wind from the air conditioner. It was noticeable for she would've worn them in pigtails. It was childish but she always liked seeing herself in such hairstyle.

Every now and then, she'd sigh. Like she was doing Atlas's job, carrying the world. What was she thinking about anyway?

Mikan, in her own world, never noticed two people entering the room.

Yuu was just asking Hotaru if she's already tried baking the upside-down cake for their Home Economics when suddenly Hotaru dropped her books.

Yuu, totally confused, looked at the direction of Hotaru's gaze after he helped pick up her books.

He too can't believe his eyes. It must be some kind of illusion, his bamboozled mind playing tricks on him. There in the seat at the back of the room, he saw Mikan.

"Do you see what I'm seeing?" was Hotaru's impassive question.

"I'm afraid so. Let's go near. Maybe it's real." Was Yuu's quivering reply.

They approached the sitting girl and true enough, it was their best friend. Live in the flesh.

"Good morning Mikan-chan!" Yuu tried to greet.

No response.

"Maybe she's dead." Hotaru said. "Let's just leave her be. What was that you were asking?"

They walked away and went to their respective places.

"Oh yeah. About the Home Economics project…" Yuu continued chatting.

It wasn't long enough when the room was already filled with students.

A girl with curly pink hair, soon joined by a girl with navy blue hair, approached Mikan.

"Sweet morning, Mikaaaaaan!" obvious smiles were painted on their faces.

Still no response.

"What happened to her, Anna?" the blue-haired girl asked.

"I don't know, Nonoko. Maybe the after-effect of the breakup. Let's give her space." Nonoko answered.

Both girls trudged on to their seats.

A few moments until classes started. All the students were already seated, waiting for the teacher to arrive. But still, noise was present.

Forty minutes later, a guy with blonde hair and striking purple eyes came in.

"Good morning students!" the guy said with a sugary tone.

"Hey Narumi! Isn't your class after our Math class?" a bald kid asked.

"Yes, Mochu. But—"

"Then why are you here?" a boy with a carefree grin asked.

"I was getting to that, Koko." His smile unwavering. "I'm here to tell you that your adviser is on a two-week leave…"

Shouts for joy were heard all over the room.

"…and I will be his replacement."

Instantly, the cheers died down.

"Isn't that great? Your English teacher and Mathematics teacher are one?"

The room was awfully quiet.

'_Not the response I imagined but I'm still great!'_ Mr. Narumi thought with a goofy smile.

"But right now, I'm going to introduce to you two of your new classmates. I know all of you girls will be excited since these are utterly good-looking gentlemen." He was signaling to some people at the door to come in. "Class, I'd like you to all welcome Natsume Hyuuga and Ruka Nogi!"

Narumi was right. They were attractive. Natsume was dark, tall, and had the face that many women would behold. His ruby red eyes were piercing but a smile was not found on his lips. He was the bad boy type. He looked bored.

Ruka Nogi was a complete contrast to the bad boy type image of the lad next to him. His gentle baby blue eyes weren't looking at the class. He had a shy smile directed to the floor. He just looked—shy. Handsome but shy.

'_I'm in love!' _almost every girl thought.

"Why don't you two boys introduce yourselves to your new classmates?" Narumi said.

"You already did." Natsume rudely said.

Oohs and ahhs came from the class.

"I mean, tell us about your selves."

"I don't want to." Natsume just looked bored as ever.

"Natsume!" Ruka butted in. "I apologize for his behavior, Sensei. My best friend's not always like that, right Natsume?" Ruka looked at Natsume.

"Whatever." The accused said.

Mikan was oblivious to her surroundings. She was so caught up in her daydream that she didn't know she had new classmates.

**Mikan's Daydream**

_She was with Wrex. He was whispering sweet nothings to her ear and she was giggling._

_They were happy but suddenly dark clouds surrounded them. The dark clouds transformed into a person. It became a girl. It was Luna. She was reaching to Wrex and much to Mikan's dismay, he was grasping to her hand._

_Wrex moved away from her and moved close to Luna. She was smiling menacingly._

"_You're just not her." Wrex said as he and Luna hugged._

_They vanished._

**End of Daydream**

"Noooooooooooooooo!" Mikan shouted as she stood up. Her hands pounded on her desktop.

'_That voice sounds familiar.' _Two boys thought at the same time.

With the sudden outburst, all eyes were on Mikan.

"Is anything wrong, Mikan?" Narumi worriedly asked.

"Huh?" Mikan blinked her chocolate brown eyes.

'_So she's Mikan. She's beautiful.' _Natsume thought as he observed Mikan putting her hand at the back of her head as she smiled goofily. Her tresses cascading down her shoulders.

"Oh. Gomenasai, minna! I didn't know what came over me. Hehe." Mikan badly apologized.

"Okay." Mr. Narumi directed to the two boys, "why don't you find yourselves seats since—"

Mr. Narumi hadn't finished his sentence when Natsume walked across the room. All of them were curious to where Natsume was headed. Each girl hoped that he picked a seat next to them but no. He halted next to the girl standing.

Then with a smirk, he spoke, "Nice to finally meet you, Mikan Sakura."

_**To be continued..**_

**A/N:** Bwahahaha!;) It was kinda short and I cut it again. So, how was it? I have another deal. If I'll have a minimum of seven (7) reviews tomorrow (04-20-08), I'll post **The Day That Wasn't So Normal II **tomorrow.

Please leave a review, guys! Thank you.

Salamat.

Arigato.

xoxo

-ashe

P.S. I'm happy that I belong to Block D. Proud to be already a Carolingian. :)


	6. Chapter 5:The Day that wasn't so Normal2

**A/N: **Greetings guys! Remember what I promised? Yes! Here it is, **The Day that wasn't so Normal II**. Haha! I'm glad that reviewers are kinda active now. Hehe.

* * *

This is the part where I'll thank the reviewers:

**Hachigatsu San Tenshi**-- it's nice that someone's calling me pepperella. hehe! thanks for thinking that my fic is nice. :p

**sakura206**-- hehe. make up your mind. like it or love it? just kidding! thanks! :)

**snowangels88**--you got me nervous there. hehe. here, i''ve updated.

**lytes**-- haha! was it my fault you got 'bitin'?!

**chammel**-- your demand is my command. haha!

**ih o w a l o n**-- gosh. you make me blush. hehe. thanks for declaring yourself as a self-proclaimed loyal reviewer of mine. you put a simle on my face. really! the cookie's great. hehe. hope we get to be friends.

**FallenRaindrops**-- hehe. it's good to know that.

**chiyuusaku**--are you kidding me?! i'm a Filipina. haha! magtagalog tayo foreveEeEeEer! i don't know the tagalog of toothpaste though. XP thanks for being inspired! hehe. you're so sweet.

**Irumi Kanzaki**-- nope. salamat is thank you in filipino. hehe..

That's about it. I love you guys! Thanks a lot for the support and the demands. hehe! :p

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Gakuen Alice. Unless, someone wants to buy its rights for me. XD

* * *

**My Heart**

**+x+x+**

**Chapter V: The Day that wasn't so Normal II**

"Nice to finally meet you, Mikan Sakura."

Shock? Surprise? Envy?

What was the right emotion to feel for that sudden sentence?

Everyone else in the room was utterly dumbfounded.

Silence.

A few minutes more.

'_Who's this guy anyway? A stalker? When did he arrive here? Whaa—' _Mikan panicked. How couldn't they notice an outsider come inside their room? From the observer's point of view, her face was apparently twisted in confusion.

Not one of them could speak a single word. They were looking intently at the brunette. They were waiting for her reaction. Mikan, feeling the obvious stares, dared to answer—I mean question.

"Who are you? Who let you in? When did you get in? In fact, when did all of you come in?" as she pointed to all of her classmates.

'_What a baka.'_

'_Seriously, does that girl listen?'_

"Natsume Hyuuga, your new classmate. I saw you staring at me while I was at front. Interested, little girl?" Natsume said with a smirk not minding the last three questions.

'_I was?' _she thought. "I was?" she quizzically asked.

Instead of answering, he leaned over to her to whisper something. "You're gonna pay for hitting me with your tape. See you around, Polka dots." He then proceeded to sitting next to her.

Mikan couldn't help but wonder what he was talking about. What tape? Polka dots. _Polka dots. _She then looked at her blouse. Only to find her front unbuttoned.

Her eyes widened. Horrified and embarrassed, she screamed.

"Pervert! I'm gonna kill you!"

"Ruka, over here." Unmindful of the scream, Natsume signaled the boy at the front to sit next to him. Ruka then scuttled across the room to sit next to Natsume. But before sitting down, he apologized to Mikan, "Sorry about my best friend, Mikan."

"Don't apologize to her, Ruka. It's not my fault she comes to school not fully clothed. Good thing I informed her."

"Liar! I don't know how you did it but I know it was you!" Mikan tried to retaliate but Mr. Narumi interrupted.

"Now, Mikan. That's not the proper way to welcome new students."

"Gomen, Sensei."

"Alright, Mikan. Take your seat."

Mikan obediently followed Mr. Narumi. After sitting, she glared icicles at the smirking boy next to her but smiled at the shy lad next to the _devil's incarnate_.

'_Interesting. Though I'm glad that's over.' _The teacher thought. "Math time is already over. So, it means—" Narumi had his back facing the class, "it's time for English!" He then faced the class again.

'_What a weirdo.'_

'_Does he always do that?'_

Those were the thoughts of the two new boys.

"Uhh. Mr. Narumi?" Anna raised her hand.

"Yes, Anna?"

"Was it really necessary for you to turn around?"

"Not really. I just wanted to. To add _drama_, Mr. Narumi cheerfully replied.

The class just sweat dropped.

"I almost forgot. Hotaru, you'll be Natsume's partner."

'_He said Hotaru? So that girl was really her._' Ruka mused with a tinge of pink on his face as he remembered a girl with short ebony black hair looking at him with emotionless amethyst eyes when he was still standing.

"Mikan, you're with Ruka. Show them around the school since they're new here. Is that okay with you?" Narumi added.

"Definitely, sensei." Mikan said with a smile.

'_Why I can't I be with Hotaru? Well, Mikan's fine but I want Hotaru!_' Ruka was trying hard not to object.

Hotaru just nodded.

Arrangements were settled with who to guide who when the other girls objected.

"What?! Why would you pick them to be their partners, Sensei?" a random girl asked.

"Yeah! I bet if you'd let Natsume or Ruka choose, I know they'd fight over me." another girl said.

"Yeah right! That'll be the day, pug face."

"Why I oughta..."

"Ladies, let's not quarrel on such trivial matters." Narumi tried to diffuse the situation. "You're all acting like a bunch of uneducated girls. Let's settle this fair and square. Let them choose who they want to be their partners."

'_Now that's a good idea.' _Those were the thoughts inside the minds of the two young men who were fought for.

Natsume was lazily watching the girls trying their best to get his attention. He already knew who he wanted to show him around the campus though. So was Ruka.

So Mr. Narumi asked the two gentlemen who they want to be partnered with. It was Natsume who answered first.

Each girl eagerly, well, except for the supposed partners, waited for her name to be mentioned by their handsome new classmate. But it was obvious that he won't pick the other girls, wasn't it?

"I pick…"

The girls inched closer to hear his words clearly.

"Polka Dots."

'_Phew! I'm sure glad it wasn't me._' Mikan was relieved to not hear her name. She smiled.

The others, especially Natsume, seeing her smile got it all wrong.

"I knew you were interested in me, Polka." Natsume mocked.

"Why would I be? I'm glad you picked Polka Dots instead of me." Mikan replied.

"Actually, you are Polka Dots, idiot." Hotaru enlightened her best friend.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!" Mikan boomed.

Narumi, totally ignoring Mikan's cry of horror, turned to Ruka.

"How about you, Ruka?"

The latter, completely abashed, making an effort to suppress his blush while he answered Narumi was failing.

"I-I p-pick… Uhmm. I pick. I'd l-l-like… Uhmm…"

"Say it already." Hotaru apathetically interrupted. She was annoyed to hear the lad stuttering and being red all over. She wasn't interested in him. Well, that's what she thought so anyway.

"YOU." As Ruka faced Hotaru but his eyes were trained on the ground.

Hotaru was shocked but her face didn't show it.

"Whaddya know. They just exchanged partners. You heard what they had to say, girls." Narumi remarked.

"But sensei! Can I be Ruka's partner? Pretty please. I don't want to go to jail for murdering my _partner_!" Mikan pleaded.

"I guess you have to deal with it, idiot. Ruka picked your best friend." Natsume butted in.

She was about to say an insult when she realized what he said.

"How'd you know she is my best friend?" Mikan suspiciously asked.

Natsume was quick to think. "I know because I heard someone say it."

"Eavesdropper!"

"Loser."

"That's enough you two. Natsume's right, Mikan. Ruka chose Hotaru. That means he wants her to be his guide. That goes for you too, Mikan." Narumi said since he knew that if he didn't stop the brewing fight, they'd be bickering all day.

"Fine." Mikan said. She knew it was futile for her to argue. '_At least it's a good reason for me to think of other things instead of always him._'

"Good. Now let's put all these aside and start with our lesson…" Narumi started his lecture.

Mikan sunk deep in her thoughts again. It was unusual to have new students in her school at this time of year. It was more unusual for the new guys to know her name. The most unusual thing is Natsume choosing her as his partner.

'_What lies ahead?' _these were her final thoughts as she drifted off to sleep.

Yup. This is just one of those days when things weren't so normal.

_**To be continued..**_

* * *

**A/N: **Polka Dots is not referring to her panty but it's still her undergarment, right? :p Okay. I gave you what you wanted. Or is this? Haha. Well, I won't promise this time to update a day after I post. I don't want to break a promise. I'd be more than happy to receive those reviews though. Hehe. I love you guys! Thanks for the support everyone. Ű Anyway, I can't keep myself from dealing. If you'd give me at least nine (9) reviews, I'll post Chapter 6 two days after. Two days. You give me time to think. I'll give you time to give me those reviews. Do we have ourselves a deal? :) Hehe. I looooooooooove you guys! I mentioned that a while ago pala. Eheh.

xoxo

-ashe

P.S. for those who have friendster accounts, feel free to add me.

You'll then see the face of a murderess. Haha!


	7. Chapter 6: Lunchtime Horror

**A/N**: (as I evade the thrown tomatoes at me)

I know this is a day late but I had reasons.

(i) There was a power outage here last night and I was home alone.

(ii) I waited for someone's review but it never came—and that's niceladysakura. So blame her. Haha!

(iii) I was hungry.

I know these are flimsy excuses. But I'll make it up to y'all. Tell me whaddya want.

I want to thank meeshee len for droppin' by at my house yesterday. She claimed that she should be credited since she said she was my inspiration. Hehe.

* * *

**Disclaimer**: I still don't own Gakuen Alice.

**My Heart**

**+x+x+**

**Chapter 6: Lunchtime Horror**

**RIIIIIIIIING!**

"There goes the bell. Don't forget to study for the quiz tomorrow about Aeronautics." Mr. Misaki said before he bade farewell. "and do wake Ms. Sakura and tell her to have lunch. Goodbye."

The moment Mr. Misaki set out of the room, the students also went out to eat their lunches. But before that, some students were kind enough to listen to their Science teacher.

Mikan was the only one left at their row. She was sleeping peacefully, without a care of her environment. Then two identical girls went near her. The only thing that set them apart was the style and color of their hair.

"Mikan, wake up, girl." Nonoko gently said.

"Hohummmm..."

The sleeping girl just wouldn't budge.

"Mikan, Hotaru is—"Anna tried to tell Mikan but was cut short.

Mikan's eyes finally shot open and she got hold of Anna's shoulders.

"Where's Hotaru? Where is she?!" Mikan said as she shook the life out of Anna.

"Let go of her please." as Nonoko tried to calm Mikan down. "Hotaru's okay. She was just about to say that Hotaru is already eating lunch and morning classes are over."

Mikan immediately calmed down and let go of Anna's shoulders.

"Oh. Hehe! Sorry Anna! I thought Hotaru was in trouble."

"I guess I'm okay," as color came back to Anna's cheeks.

It finally struck her that it's lunch time. So that means she had fallen asleep the entire morning.

"I fell asleep?" Mikan asked the girls.

"Yes. Right after English time started. And _Misaki-sensei _told us to wake you up and tell you to have lunch. He's really so sweet!" Nonoko answered with a girly tone as she said Misaki-sensei's name. Of course, he was their ultimate crush since like—forever.

"He told you that?" Mikan tried to hold back her blush but was failing. Who wouldn't be embarrassed? Their Science teacher asked her classmates to wake her up. You shouldn't even sleep during class hours for crying out loud!

"Yup! And for your information, Mikan. You snore." Anna chirped.

"Correction, Anna. I purr." Mikan started to chatter as they went their way to the cafeteria.

When they reached the cafeteria, it was already full of students.

They could hear the female students talking about two new guys and that they were just heavenly.

They went straight to a 6-seater table where Yuu, Hotaru, and Koko were. There were three empty seats reserved especially for them.

"How's your slumber, Sleeping Beauty?" Yuu teased.

"Did a prince wake you up with a kiss? Or was it a frog that turned into a prince when it kissed you?" the two boys then broke out and laughed hysterically.

Mikan just glared at the snorting buffoons.

"I guess you finally decided to wake up and join us." Hotaru said without lifting her head to look at Mikan. She was sipping her crab soup.

"Hotaru! Why didn't you wake me up?" Mikan whined.

"Simple. I was hungry."

"Meanie!"

"Idiot. Just eat already. I can hear your stomach grumbling."

As if on cue, Mikan's stomach started to voice out its hunger.

"Oops. Hehe."

Mikan sat across Hotaru and started to chat animatedly.

"You know what; I've had a weird dream. Well, it was more of a nightmare. We had two new guy classmates, a blonde and a dark-haired one. I shouted and that caught his attention. I was daydreaming about Wrex in that dream that was gruesome, by the way. Mr. Narumi told them to find their seats but the dark-haired boy didn't let him finish when he came near me. He told me crap like about finally meeting me and asked if I was interested in him. He then whispered that I'll pay for hitting him with my tape and called me Polka Dots. I looked at my blouse and saw that it was open. I shouted at him and was ready to kill the pervert but Narumi-sensei stopped me. Then Narumi-sensei told both me and Hotaru to tour them around the school. That's the end of my dream. That was freaky."

Mikan finished narrating her so-called dream. She spoke so fast that they were hardly keeping up. Mikan then focused on eating her food. The others' jaws dropped. They couldn't believe that she thought it was all a dream.

Unknown to her, the blonde and the dark-haired guy in her dream were behind her. They were there moments after she began telling them her dream.

"And in your opinion, were the guys attractive?" a voice at her back asked.

"Truthfully, yes. Especially the dark-haired one. He had crimson eyes that looked like shining rubies. But such a pervert! I would've killed him with my bare hands if Narumi-sensei wouldn't have gotten in the way." Mikan acted like she was strangling a person but continued. "Oh the blonde was cute, too. It feels like you're looking at the sky when you look at his eyes. He was shy and stumbled in his words. But I think he's really interested in Hotaru." Mikan finished with a flourish. She had a meaningful smile directed to Hotaru.

Hotaru just shrugged.

Ruka blushed hearing Mikan's words.

'_Was I really that obvious?'_

Natsume smirked.

'_That's good to know. Time to annoy her.'_

"So, you're interested in him?" Natsume slyly asked.

"What?! Well, maybe, yes. I mean no! Not happening! Not in a million years. Uhmm, I guess. But, he's just a character in my bad dream." Mikan announced.

She was curious to who was asking her these farcical questions. She turned and looked at the people behind her. To her horror, the characters in her bad dream were there and they were smiling. Technically, Natsume had a smirk but whatever.

"Hello there, Mikan." Ruka greeted her.

"So you do find me hot, Polka Dots." Natsume grinned.

Mikan then faced the table again.

"Guys, I think I'm going crazy. The two boys in my dream I was talking about, they're right behind me." Mikan grimaced as she was pointing towards the back.

"Oh Mikan. They are real and the dream you had, it really happened just this morning." Yuu told her.

"Hahaha! You're so funny, Yuu." She glanced at Anna but Anna just nodded, agreeing with Yuu that it was true.

'_Calm down, Mikan. Just ignore them and maybe they'll go away.'_ Mikan thought to herself.

She continued eating and tried her best to slurp her pasta without making too much mess.

"Face it, Polka. You can't ignore us forever." Natsume said.

Yuu was standing up and offered his seat to them. He said that he was called for by the principal after lunch.

The others immediately dispersed and said inane excuses.

"Traitors." Mikan seethed.

Hotaru was the last one to stand.

"I'm going to get a soda." Hotaru then went away.

Natsume sat at Hotaru's seat.

"I'm coming with you!" as Ruka felt the tension between the two.

Mikan searched for food at the table but luck wasn't really at her side.

"There's no more food for you to eat, Polka." Natsume teased.

"The name's Mikan. State what you need, freak." Mikan replied through gritted teeth.

"I don't know. Maybe the tour around the campus. _You're my partner_,after all." Natsume said.

"Why don't you roam around the school your self? You're old enough not to get lost!" Mikan protested.

"Okay. I'll just tell that Narumi you didn't do what he assigned you to. I'm sure he'd be disappointed to know his favorite student didn't listen to him." Natsume said standing up.

Mikan then tried to stop him by holding his wrist.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Mikan."

**_To be continued.._**

* * *

**A/N:** Who could've said that last line? Hehe! I think this chapter was kinda boring. Haha! Teddy bear with me. TT Tell me your honest opinions on this. Since this is a day late, I'll let you nag at me. Haha. Do review! When do you want me to post the next Chapter? But of course, reviews should exceed ten (10) by tonight/tomorrow morning or I'd update later than late. Hehe. C'mon. Please?

é-,è

xoxo

-ashe

P.S. I miss my stepsisters.


	8. Chapter 7: Afternoon Escapade

**A/N: **Thanks for the demands, people! It made me feel worthy of your time. Haha! I'll put the thank you for reviewing portion every other chapter. So it means I'll put one right now. Hehe!

**Thanks for Reviewing Portion:**

**Qezilu**—of course, you can call me peppy-chan. Hehe.. Thanks!

**Whatever07**—oh really? Just PM me your e-add, kay?

**When-Plushies-Attack**—Haha! Yep. I really love cropping/cutting, etc. Here's the next chapter.

**ih o w a l o n**—you're welcome. I missed y'all readers too. :) yeah, I know. I really like Hotaru, too.

**chiyuusaku**—nice try! :p aww.. so sweet of you. :)

**FallenRaindrops**—haha! Nope! It's not Tsubasa. But my original plan was him.

**insaneoneX**—I can't wait myself. Hehe!

**meeshee len—**you're welcome. Haha! hala. Glad na makabayan au ca arun magspeak sa ato dialect. XP Go Einsters! Hehe.

**dominiqueanne**—well, here it is! :D

**StarAngel02**—here's the next chapter. :)

**lytes**—well, thanks for blaming sakuan. Haha! Me? Demanding? Whatever do you mean? :p

**PeachxxBlossom**—nice try! But I guess you won't get the chocolate fudge. Better luck next time. Hehe!

**sakura206**—Hehe. niceladysakura. Not you, sakura206. but I guess you didn't review too. Hmp! But we're still good, aight? :)

**Irumi Kanzaki**—nope. It wasn't him. Hehe.

**Hikari Natsume**—aww. It's nice to know that. (",)

Well, that's about it. I consecrate this chapter to all of you reviewers. And the readers too! I love you guys! You're all my afflatus! C:

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Gakuen Alice isn't mine.

**My Heart**

**+x+x+**

**Chapter 7: Afternoon Escapade**

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Mikan." a younger teen with silver locks coldly said. "How's it going, sis? Your new boy friend?" referring to Natsume.

"What are you doing here in the Junior High Department, Youichi? And no. He's not my boy friend. He's a nightmare come true, actually." Mikan replied.

"Then, why are you holding his hand?"

It dawned to her that she was tightly grasping Natsume's wrist. She hastily let go of Natsume. Her face was bright pink.

Natsume, feeling out of place, introduced himself to Youichi.

"Natsume Hyuuga. Your sister's partner, by the way." As he offered his hand to the young fellow.

Youichi shoved his hand aside.

"My mom told me not to talk to strangers." Youichi gave him a sideway glance and turned to Mikan again.

'_Nice move, Youichi._' Mikan happily thought.

"Anyway, Mum told me to give this to you since you left early this morning. But I guess you already ate."

Youichi was holding a brown paper bag. He got its contents out. In it were roasted beef and a blueberry cheesecake. Mikan's favorite homemade food, made especially by their _Mum_. Youichi abruptly took a seat and began eating.

"What are you doing?" Mikan asked.

"What else? I'm destroying the evidence of being the favorite child," was Youichi's emotionless response.

"Why, you fetid little scalawag!" Mikan angrily reached for Youchi but for some divine intervention, Natsume held her back.

"I'll be claiming my tour now, Polka Dots." Natsume said while Mikan was wriggling her way out of Natsume's grip.

"Unhand me, you pervert!" Mikan shouted ominously. She was already an effigy of bovine lass gone berserk.

While she was busy making a fiasco, Youichi was already through gobbling up Mikan's supposed-to-be-lunch, and gave a thumbs up to Natsume. He was slowly creeping out of harm's way and was already several meters away from his sister and her partner.

"Thanks a lot, Natsume. And you're okay." Youchi shouted to Natsume as he ran for his dear life.

Mikan was dumbfounded for the sudden connivance of her brother and her partner.

"You tricked me!" as Mikan freed herself from Natsume's hold.

"Your brother's sweet." Natsume simply flouted. '_He's kinda like me._'

"Yeah right. He's as sweet as you." Mikan mordantly remarked as she dusted her shirt.

"Whatever."

"Whatever to you too." Mikan pouted. "Anyway, I guess I'll be playing the role of a good guide now and show you around school. Come, let's not dawdle around." Mikan smiled at Natsume as she held on to Natsume's arm.

'_There's nothing I can do._'

Natsume was shocked to see Mikan's mood change from stormy to sunny. It's such a cataclysm. Deep down, he was jovial that he was somehow worthy of that empyrean smile. But, Mikan holding on to his arm was just too much. So he tried dissolving the mood by affronting.

"Stop being so clingy. Your germs might transfer their residence to me, idiot."

"Eh? Oh shush. If I'd known better, you're enjoying every moment of it. You even chose me to guide you." Mikan teased.

"Dream on, moron. You're just the least ugly among your bunch."

'_I really meant the other way around._'

But Mikan was just as stubborn as Natsume was so arrogant. She didn't let go.

"_That's one of the new guys I told you about, Shi. Isn't he hot?"_

"_Mikan's so lucky!"_

"_He doesn't have the right to be with my pretty Mikan!"_

"_Dream on, chum! She's mine!"_

Askances were given to them by jealous busybodies. They didn't take heed of the meaningful stares though.

They were already walking along the corridors passing walls with huge paintings of the late founders of the academy. She told him the concise history of their school and how it got its name. Natsume's only reply to Mikan's tirade was, "Boring." It was self-explanatory. Natsume didn't like to listen to old news. For him, why should he care? They're dead anyway. But loquacious that she is, it never hindered her.

They had gone to the library where Mikan was reprimanded by the librarian when she accidentally shouted seeing a mouse climbing the high chandelier. She wasn't appalled. No. But she found it droll to see the pigmy rodent climbing up so high.

They went to the museum where there were archaic artifacts and replicas of ancient people and Natsume said that she looked like the statue of a Neanderthal. Mikan was so pissed that she almost threw a nearby vase that dated 432 B. C. but calmed herself.

They went to where Mikan led them.

They went to the soccer field where Natsume was secretly interested to play in. Mikan, unknowingly, was enjoying every bit of their tour. Despite the occasional badinage of her and her companion, he was fun to be with. Oddly, she felt comfortable around him.

"And the last stop of our tour is my personal favorite," Mikan cheerily chirped, "Ta-dah!" They were standing right in front of an enormous tree with a trunk as big as ten regular trees joined together and it had pink blossoms that swayed in the wind like ballerinas as they fell to the ground. It was like snow—pink-colored snow.

Mikan went with the rhythm of the dancing petals. She took of her shoes and danced. She danced with a chimerical partner like she didn't have someone with her that moment. She tried to get away from the nagging feeling in her chest. She temporarily forgot her thoughts about anything else—or in that matter, anyone else. Her smile was so serene. Everything was so perfect if her abandoned companion didn't contravene.

"What are you doing? You look like a clown. Oh wait. You are a clown." He remarked.

"It's what you call dancing," Mikan rolled her eyes. "Dance with me, Natsume! I dare you."

"No way. Judging from your performance, you dance with two left feet."

Instead of being angry, Mikan laughed. She actually laughed!

"Psycho alert. You're one crazy kid."

"Why are you calling me a kid? We're in the same class, you know."

"You're so immature."

"It's better than acting like an antediluvian geezer like you." Mikan, already weary of her solo dancing plopped down the soft green grass. She signaled Natsume to sit next to her but Natsume aversely sat. As if he had a choice. She proceeded, "This is my sanctuary when I feel the world and the heavens are against me. This tree condoles with me."

"Like I care, Polka Dots."

"Pervert! I have a name and it's Mikan. Can't you ever utter that?" Mikan cutely pouted.

"I did this morning."

"Really? I don't remember." Mikan put her index finger on her chin, as if she was thinking hard.

_**Meanwhile, in the nearby bushes**_

"We've been following them all afternoon. Aren't you tired?" Ruka asked.

"No. This is a budding romance. I gotta capture it on video." Hotaru simply said.

Ruka grumbled that maybe it's better if he picked Mikan as his partner.

"Care to repeat that, Nogi?" a single click of her Baka gun silenced Ruka.

'_I should've known better.'_

"It's nice to see her smile again after _that_." Hotaru muttered. She gave a small smile.

Ruka was astounded to see Hotaru Imai smile. In their hours of spying, it was the first time she smiled—just when she talked about Mikan. He couldn't help but be red all over.

"What happened to you?"

"N-n-nothing, Ho-hotaru!"

"You're in your stuttering mode again, idiot. It's annoying." Hotaru was staring directly at him—at his eyes, in particular. And Ruka was gazing at her, too. It all seemed that the world stopped moving. Cold emotionless lilac eyes were looking at cool cerulean orbs.

"Breathtaking." Ruka said out-of-the-blue.

'_I feel so lost in his eyes._'

She had to break the eye contact or else she can't finish her video of the two.

'_That was awkward. But in a nice way._' Ruka repeatedly thought of how Hotaru's eyes looked like, like a broken record. He was still in his thoughts when a flash appeared.

"I was thinking on having a sideline, selling blackmail pictures. You'll be my first ever model. I know this will sell millions." Hotaru was holding a camera as she stoically explained.

"But why?"

"That's the price you have to pay for making me feel so awkward." as she turned her not-so-pink face to look at her subjects of the 'budding romance.'

'_It was worth it._'

**RIIIIING!**

The sound from the bell tower means it was already three in the afternoon and it also means, end of classes.

"Oh no!" a shout was made by a stentorian girl.

_**To be continued..**_

* * *

**A/N: **Am I ever gonna learn? Haha! I'm always cutting and cutting and cutting. When will this madness end?

I don't think I'll be updating soon. I feel so… So gloomy. It reflects in my writing, ne?

In fact, I don't feel like continuing.

Sorry if I disappointed/I'll disappoint you guys!

xoxo

-ashe

P.S. I still love y'all!


	9. Nothing Special

This is not a chapter—AGAIN

**This is not a chapter—AGAIN**

I'm sorry to tell you that my update will be later than usual. We're going on a week-long vacation. We're off tomorrow. Yipee! I'm gonna miss you guys!

Wanna know why? It's coz;

(i) you make me smile. :D no kidding!

(ii) you review(okay. Not all of you though.)

(iii) **I have a great reason to continue**. Well, that's kinda obvious, ne? :)

I'm still kinda depressed but I hope I'll feel a lot better after this trip. I hope you'll miss me, guys!

Before I go, I want to thank;

**lytes**: you knocked some sense into me. haha! thanks my ever-so-loved cousin. :p

**sakura206**: yeah, I'll update. If you survived one day, I hope you can survive one week. :p

**Hikari Natsume**: thanks a lot for the suggestion!", Maybe I'll try that.

**Irumi Kanzaki**: I love You-chan! He loves me too. Haha! XP

**FallenRaindrops**: of course I love y'all. I just have this thing..

**chinesecutie07**: thanks a lot! In a week's time, you'll have Chapter 8.

**ih o w a l o n**: I'm totally in love with the Ruka-Hotaru pairing! Since I'm cruel, I'll try a Natsume-Hotaru pairing someday. Bwahaha!

**dominiqueanne**: thanks a lot! Laconic, ne? Hehe. That's okay.

**insaneoneX**: haha! don't say that to Youchi! He had reasons, you know! XP

**Qezilu**: I know, I know. Don't worry, this story will have an ending. Be it sad or happy, it'll have an ending. :D

**meeshee len**: bibbo! bibbo! bibbo! weew. weew. weew. haha! adto mi bohol for Nanay's birthday bash. Yay!

**pukite**: you're such a nice lass. Hehe! We'll continue our exchange of messages one week after. Gonna miss you, girl! :(

Once again, I'm forever grateful to all of you. PM me if you miss me too. Hehe! But for now,

Goodbye.

Sayonara!

Paalam.

Babay!

Lotsaluv,

-ashe

P.S. Word of the announcement: kinda. Haha!


End file.
